Couldn't Ask For More
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: [AustinStacy] It's nice now and then to spend a nice, quiet rainy day together.


Title: Couldn't Ask For More

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment. I also do not own the song, which is sang both by Edwin McCain and Sara Evans - both versions are good and recommended! Lyrics are in _Italics_!

Summary: [AustinStacy] It's nice now and then to spend a nice, quiet rainy day together.

Author's Notes: Um…did I mention I'm starting to like this pairing?

-------------------------------------------------------------

__

Lying here with you, listening to the rain.   
Smiling just to see a smile upon your face. 

A tiny smile crept over Stacy Keibler's face as she opened her eyes. She'd come back from a photo shoot around four and for some inexplicable reason was completely exhausted. Not bothering to change into a nightgown, she'd merely tossed aside her keys and purse, flopped down on her made bed and fallen asleep.

Now as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the digital clock on her nightstand read that it was eight. The lights in the bedroom were off but the lights of the city outside penetrated the darkness, perfectly illuminated what lay next to her. 

Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Rain pit-pattering lightly against the window pane was the only sound filling her ears beside the steady thumping of her heart as she felt warm affection flood through her. Austin was asleep on his back, also fully clothed and looking particularly exhausted.

His mouth hung open a little and a snore worked its way out of his mouth nosily. Choking back a giggle, Stacy raised her hand and softly eased his chin up, closing his mouth. He moved slightly, as if troubled by her actions, but then stilled.

Stacy propped herself up on one elbow and looked at this man. _Her_ man. It was strange to curl up and be cuddly with the Rattlesnake, but damn if she wasn't now. Hell, technically she always was. Ever since she and Austin had started dating she had discovered herself in a place she would have never even dreamed herself to be.

At his side.

__

And these are the moments I'll remember all my life.   
I found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. 

She got to ride on the back of his four wheeler sometimes. She followed him to ringside when he stunned someone, having moved from his Stone Cold Secretary to his 'Deputy'. He even got her a little fake deputy gold star and water gun. The water gun had been particularly fun - she remembered when she had first used it - on him no less.

And what had ensued afterwards…

Stacy sighed and fell back, rolling her eyes. _Ama-zing_. Austin was an unbelievable lover. She'd been with plenty of men in her life - and none had satisfied her like Stone Cold - and that was the bottom line.

Nor had she loved any of them like…

She rolled onto her side. Face half in her pillow, looking up at him shyly. He couldn't see her, but still she felt shy. Shy about what she was thinking, about how she was with him right now.

In bed, listening to the rain, watching him, just looking at him…

She never really got to just _look_. He was always moving, busy and full of life. Whether it was drinking a beer, laughing at a raunchy joke or, as he'd put it, 'whuppin' some ass', he was active.

She never got time to just admire him. For all his attitude and bluff, he was a very handsome man. Asleep now, he looked like some Greek sculpture. He would _hate_ hearing that, so she made a mental note never to say it aloud, even though she thought it very true.

Everything about him was in the right size and proportion. His nose was not too thin and feminine, not too fat and blocky. His mouth was full but not overtly so, his eyes were deep set but not sunken, and even though he was bald, his head wasn't shaped odd - in fact she found his shaved head to be something of a wild turn on.

And then there was his body, so big and massive, strong and warm. She could feel the heat radiating off of him now. She looked down at his hands and could remember the feel of them on her body and then she looked up to his eyes, closed now, but she could see the color in her mind…

How could someone so rough and tough have eyes _that_ baby blue? Cornflower, ocean, sky…just so beautiful, bright, light blue.

__

Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need. 

I think you are it's everything to me.   


And then those eyes were on her. Stacy gasped slightly as Austin blinked and yawned, stretching as lazy as a big cat. He rolled over on to his side and looked at her, sleepiness fluttering about him as he intoned in a husky slur, "Heyyyyy."

"Hi." She breathed.

"Mmm," he ran a hand over his face, "How lon' I beena sleep?"

"I don't know. Do you remember what time you fell asleep?"

He didn't answer, blinking some more in an attempt to wake himself up entirely, "Ummm…say 'bout six or so."

"Then a little over two hours."

"Mmm, yeah came home and you were conked out. Looked so cute there, thought I'd just join ya."

"Oh yeah?" Stacy cooed, flattered. Austin didn't compliment her often so when he did she was always touched.

"Mmm."

They both lay there in silence, the sound of rain falling the only sound until at last Austin spoke, "So how long ya been awake?"

"Oh," Stacy blushed, thankful for the dark, "Um…a few minutes I suppose."

"Well why didn'tja wake me up?"

"I - um - well…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"I was…watching you," Stacy turned her face back into the pillow as she said this, the last bit coming out muffled so it sounded more like, "I was…watchmmm fooo."

"What was that?"

Stacy raised her head swiftly from the pillow to repeat what she had just said swiftly, then dropped back into the downy softness to hide. She could vaguely hear Austin laughing; he reached for the pillow she had buried herself in, tugging at it.

She fought for a moment or two then conceded, letting him draw the pillow out of her grasp so she was exposed. Austin looked at her; "You were watching me, huh?"

"Yes."

"Like what ya saw?"

She sighed and returned to laying fully on her side, big brown doe eyes looking up at him fondly, "I always do."

Austin's right hand rose up, fingers almost tentative before they brushed along her cheek. He lay there quiet and Stacy frowned, confused. She had expected him to tease her, or for them to get up and out of bed. Not for him to settle back down and do this, she bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but question softly, "Don't you want to-"

"Shh. You got to watch me. Now it's my turn. Wanna look over you fer a while."

__

These are the moments I know heaven must exist.   
These are the moments I know all I need is this.   
I have all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. 

Love burst deep in the pit of Stacy's heart, a sweet little smile blossoming on her face, "You sure?"

"Yeah, now shhh, I wanna look at you and listen ta th' rain 'till I fall asleep again."

"Does that mean we can cuddle?"

"Don't push it."

She frowned.

Austin sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "All right, all right - sheesh, hate that bambi-eyed thing ya do…we can be all…ya know…after I finish havin' my look at ya."

Stacy grinned, happy, and eased in closer so Austin could have his eyeful. She watched those blue eyes wander up and down her, appraising and inspecting, she wondered what was happening behind them, what he was thinking.

__

I could not ask for more than this time together.   
I couldn't ask for more that this time with you.   
Every prayer has been answered. Every dream that has come through.   
Yeah, right here in this moment, it's that we're all meant to be.   
(Oh) here with you, here with me. 

At last he stopped and merely looked into her eyes. She returned his stare for some time. Then he gave that devilish, white toothed grin of his, those big arms and hands she loved so well wrapped around her lithe form, drawing her near. He kissed the top of her forehead and she curled in closer to him, burrowing into his strong chest.

He sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Stace?"

"Yes?"

"Love ya." 

__

And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive.   
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life.   
I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more. 

Stacy felt tears well up. While his compliments were rare, his admissions of love were even more so. 

He continued, voice still with that husky timbre, "Ya know that though, right?"

She nodded.

"Um…ya…love me too, right?"

She couldn't even believe he had to ask, a watery laugh bubbled out of her, "Of course I do. I love you like crazy."

He grunted deep in his throat, then muttered, "Good."

Stacy wanted to shake her head, amused by their little banter but instead she pressed her ear to his heart and listened to it beat as steady as the rain outside. 

__

I could not ask for more than the _love__ you gave me cos it's all I've waited for.   
And I could not ask for more.   
  
_


End file.
